mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Conan The Destroyer
An ok,but substandard sequile to Conan The Barbarian-Geed out by Crom.Geed ouwuut of hear,azzhole.Geed out by Cromb.Cromb and Mit-trahh !Back in my native Zimmeria,we'd not trade a good wohman for da lot of zou.Geed ouwuut of hear,azzhole.Best thing about the movie,the openning sequences and Olivia D'Abo breast.Synopsis: Following CONAN THE BARBARIAN, Arnold Schwarzenegger returns as Robert E. Howard's warrior hero in action director Richard Fleischer's CONAN THE DESTROYER.Arnold according to artist Frank Frazetta was tough enough and guys his Brooklyn neighberhood could kick his easy.Arnold was too Germanic for the Celtic-mainly Irish based Cimmerians.Geed out by Cromb.Geed ouwuut of hear,azzhole. Following CONAN THE BARBARIAN, Arnold Schwarzenegger returns as Robert E. Howard's warrior hero in action director Richard Fleischer's CONAN THE DESTROYER. First seen praying at a shrine, Conan and his sidekick, Malak (Tracey Walter), are inveigled by Queen Taramis (Sarah Douglas) into joining Princess Jehnna (Olivia d'Abo) and her bodyguard, Bombaata (Wilt Chamberlain), on a quest to wrest a magic key from the wizard Toth-Amon (Pat Roach). On the journey, Conan saves his magician friend, Akiro (Mako), from cannibals and helps female bandit Zula (Grace Jones) as she fights off some angry villagers. The motley crew find Toth-Amon's castle in the middle of a lake. But, while they rest for the night before confronting the wizard, he spirits away Princess Jehnna. Conan leads the rescue. Compared to the first Conan movie, CONAN THE DESTROYER has less violence but more humor. The film's stunt casting includes the 7-foot-tall basketball player Wilt Chamberlain and pneumatic singer Grace Jones. Other actors featured are the 17-year-old Olivia d'Abo (in her first screen appearance), playing the petulant teenage princess with sexy innocence; Tracey Walter as the cowardly jewel-swallowing thief, Malak the Quick; and, of course, Schwarzenegger, who put on 10 extra pounds at Fleischer's request, as the pectorally-perfect Conan-so he thinks. =Conan the Destroyer Bold text (1984)= Conan the Destroyer Domestic Total Gross: $31,042,035 Distributor: Universal Release Date: June 29, 1984 Genre: Action Fantasy Runtime: 1 hrs. 43 min. MPAA Rating: PG Production Budget: N/A Summary Weekend Weekly Total Lifetime Grosses Domestic: $31,042,035 Domestic Summary Opening Weekend: $6,958,872 (#4 rank, 1,117 theaters, $6,229 average) % of Total Gross: 22.4% > View All 6 Weekends Widest Release: 1,249 theaters The Players Actor: Arnold Schwarzenegger Genres Genre Rank Fantasy - Live Action 33 Sword and Sorcery 9 Charts Chart Rank All Time Domestic 1,825 Yearly 1984 27 Yearly Opening Weekends 1984 16 Yearly PG Rated 1984 17 Opening Weeks 1,583 Opening Weekends 1,726 Opening Weekends - June 184 Independence Day Weekends 150 Smallest Drops, All Wide Releases 1,107 BOM Users' Grades (1984 Releases) 49 Charts (Premier Pass Users Only) Rank Highest All Time Rank (on August 21, 1984) 237 * * * * * * * * * * Grade This Movie Readers C+ (367 votes) Your Grade Log in Grade Breakdown As: 31 8.4% Bs: 137 37.3% Cs: 130 35.4% Ds: 51 13.9% Fs: 18 4.9% Sponsored Links Daily Philadelphia Coupon Get Unbeatable Coupons On The Best Stuff To Do & Eat In Philadelphia! www.Groupon.com/Philadelphia Love Knocked Up Movies? Watch The Hilarious New Trailer For "She's Out Of My League" Now! GetYourRating.com Watch Showtime® Now Preview Full Episodes Online - Get Showtime On TV & Get $25 Cash Back! OrderShowtime.com Summary Weekend Weekly Cast (in credits order) complete, awaiting verification The Movie | runtime = 103 minutes | budget = $18 million | music = Basil Poledouris | language= English | country = United States | preceded_by =''Conan the Barbarian'' | followed_by =''Red Sonja'' }} Conan the Destroyer is a 1984 film directed by action/fantasy veteran Richard Fleischer (20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, The Vikings). It is a sequel to Conan the Barbarian, with Arnold Schwarzenegger and Mako returning to resume their roles as Conan and Akiro the wizard (respectively), along with a new cast, such as Grace Jones as Zula. The critical and commercial response was weaker than that for the first film as it was felt by some viewers to have excluded the bloody, brooding ambience of the original John Milius film, instead opting for a more kid-friendly adventure. ' Plot ' Conan and his partner, Malek, are brought before Queen Taramis, played by British actress Sarah Douglas, who asks that Conan perform two tasks for her: obtain a special gem — which may only be touched by her niece, Jehnna — and retrieve the magic horn that can awaken the god, Dagoth. In exchange, she offers to resurrect Conan's dead lover, Valeria. Conan agrees. Conan, Malak, Jehnna, and Bombaata set off on their journey. Along the way, Conan enlists the aid of his old comrade Akiro and the group later encounters Zula, who joins the party. They then make their way to the castle of Toth-Amon, the wizard who is in possession of the magical gem. However, Toth-Amon kidnaps Jehnna before they get to the castle. The party then breaks into the castle, with Conan fighting products of Toth-Amon's magic before the wizard is mortally wounded and the heroes retrieve the gem and Jehnna. They then set off after the magical horn, which is kept inside of a mysterious fortress. Jehnna retrieves the horn (using the gem). After some difficulty from the cult residing in the fortress, they try to make their way back to Queen Taramis — however, Bombaata betrays Conan and takes Jehnna, leaving the others to fight for their lives. Conan and his friends survive, however, and give chase after learning the true nature of Dagoth's rebirth from Akiro. At Shadizar, the magic horn is inserted back onto Dagoth as Jehnna is planned to be sacrificed to the god in order to appease him and ensure no calamity befalls the city. However, Conan and his friends break in on the ceremony, preventing Jehnna's sacrifice — causing Dagoth to transform into an uncontrollable monster that kills Taramis. A great battle ensues, during which Bombaata is killed by Conan before he battles Dagoth. The battle ends when Conan manages to weaken Dagoth by ripping out the horn that gives him life, landing the deathblow when Dagoth kneels over. The movie ends with Jehnna becoming the new Queen of Shadizar and giving her surviving companions each a place in her court. Conan refuses an offer of marriage, and leaves to search for his own kingdom. Cast Production Toning down the violence When John Milius, director of Conan the Barbarian, proved to be unavailable to direct the sequel, Dino De Laurentiis suggested Richard Fleischer to his daughter Raffaella De Laurentiis, who was producing Conan the Destroyer. Fleischer had already made Barabbas (1961) and Mandingo (1975) for Dino De Laurentiis.Also toning down the quality to get a pg rating so the kiddies can see the violent/monster haunted/naked women dancing Hyborean World of Conan.Non Conan Arnold fans like these movies and real fans only begudgenly veiw,since better than 99% of the very bad imatations and hope one day a better Conan movie might come along. The first Conan movie, Conan the Barbarian, made approximately $40 million at the U.S. box office when it was released in 1982 with an R rating, and another $50 million in foreign markets. Because Universal Pictures and producer Dino De Laurentiis thought it would have been even more successful if it had been less violent, they wanted to tone down the violence in the sequel to obtain a PG rating. Fleischer delivered a movie that was less violent and more humorous than the first. Despite this, some scenes of violence have very bloody results. Casting The film's stunt casting includes over seven-foot, one-inch-tall basketball player Wilt Chamberlain, André the Giant and androgynous singer Grace Jones. Other actors featured are the 15-year-old (at time of release) Olivia D'Abo (in her first screen appearance and best thing in the movie) playing the petulant teenage princess with sexy innocence, Tracey Walter as the cowardly jewel-swallowing thief, Malak the Quick, and, Schwarzenegger, who put on 10 extra pounds at Fleischer's request, as Conan. David L. Lander was originally cast to play Malak, but, due to both his deteriorating health from the onset of Multiple Sclerosis and difficulties with the director, Lander was forced to quit the project, and the part was recast with Tracey Walter. André the Giant played the part of Dagoth, but was not credited in the film. Originally rated R for excessive violence, the film was recut in order to secure a PG rating. Photography Conan the Destroyer was the fourth film on which the great British director of photography Jack Cardiff worked with Fleischer. Cardiff had already photographed The Vikings (1958), Crossed Swords (1978), and Amityville 3-D (1983) for the director. They would work together twice more on Million Dollar Mystery (1987), and Fleischer’s last film, the short Call From Space (1989), which was shot in the 65mm Showscan process. Cardiff’s other notable films include John Huston’s The African Queen (1951), King Vidor’s War And Peace (1956), and Rambo: First Blood Part II (1985). However, he is best known for his extraordinary Technicolor photography on three films directed by Michael Powell and Emeric Pressburger in the forties — A Matter of Life and Death (1946), Black Narcissus (1947, for which Cardiff won an Oscar), and The Red Shoes (1948). Locations Conan the Destroyer was filmed in a number of locations in Mexico — including Pachuca, the extinct volcano Nevado de Toluca, and the Samalayucca desert (near El Paso) — as well as in the Churubusco Studios (also in Mexico). Carlo Rambaldi created the Dagoth monster. Misc. In the film, a camel is knocked to the ground and, after struggling to get back up, its hind legs are drawn forward with wires so that it is forced to sit down before falling to the ground. This sequence is cut from the UK version, as is a double horse-fall in the opening battle. Critical and box office response Conan the Destroyer, grossing $31 million in domestic markets, did not do quite as well as Conan The Barbarian in the U.S., but it performed better internationally, grossing another $69 million. The film was successful enough that Schwarzenegger, Fleischer, and De Laurentiis teamed up again to make Red Sonja a year later, with critical and commercial response far worse than this film. Adaptions Conan: The Horn Of Azoth Writers Roy Thomas and Gerry Conway, who wrote the original story treatment for this movie, were deeply displeased by the final screenplay by Stanley Mann and the finished film, so they made their story into the graphic novel Conan: The Horn Of Azoth, published in 1990, with art by Mike Docherty. The names of the characters were changed to untie the graphic novel from the movie: Dagoth became Azoth, Jehnna became Natari, Zula became Shumballa, Bombaata became Strabo, Toth-Amon became Rammon, and the characters of Queen Taramis and The Leader were combined into sorcerer Karanthes, father of Natari. Conan the Destroyer is a fantasy novel written by Robert Jordan featuring Robert E. Howard's seminal sword and sorcery hero Conan the Barbarian, a novelization of the feature film of the same name. It was first published in paperback by Tor Books in 1984. Plot summary Princess Taramis of Shadizar promises to bring Conan's lost love Valeria back to life if the Cimmerian will procure two magical items that she hopes will gain her ultimate power, a wizard's gem and a horn that can awaken the dreaming god Dagoth. He undertakes the quest together with his thief partner Malak and Taramis' niece Jehnna and henchman Bombaata. On their journey they are joined by two additional allies whom Conan saves from dire fates; the magician Akiro and the female warrior Zula. At their goal, the castle of the wizard Amon-Rama, Jehnna is kidnapped. Thanks to Akiro's magic she is located in Amon-Rama's lair and a way in is discovered. Inside, Conan is separated from the others and forced to battle a Man-Ape in a hall of mirrors, which he is only able to defeat by destroying the mirrors. He also mortally wounds the wizard, who is hiding behind one of them. Jehnna, who is the only person who can safely handle the wizard's gem, retrieves the first magical item. Afterwards the group beats off an attack by Corinthian soldiers, and continues on to the fortress that holds the horn. It is retrieved at the cost of a battle with its Dagoth-worshipping keepers, whose leader Akiro defeats in a sorcerous duel. Bombaata and Jehnna escape through a tunnel, which the former closes to the others by starting a landslide. Back at Taramis' palace, the queen conducts a ritual to awaken Dagoth that entails the placing of the horn on the forehead of the sleeping deity, and ultimately the sacrifice of Jehnna. Conan, Akiro and Zula, having survived the landslide, interrupt the proceedings. Conan fights and defeats Bombaata while Zula rescues Jehnna. In the absence of the sacrifice, Dagoth is an uncontrollable monster on his revival, eating Taramis and threatening the destruction of everything else. On the advice of Akiro, Conan rips the horn from Dagoth's forehead, and the creature finally falls. In the aftermath, Jehnna succeeds to the throne of Shadazar and takes Zula, Akiro, and Malak as advisors. She offers Conan her hand and a place at her side as king, but the Cimmerian prefers to win his own kingdom. Category:1984 novels Category:Conan the Barbarian novels |} | align="right"|http://ad.doubleclick.net/jump/imdb2.bom.movie/;p=rh;tile=2;sz=300x250;ord=1280493496? |} |- | Domestic Summary |- | bgcolor="#f4f4ff"| |} | style="padding-left: 10px;" valign="top"|The Players |} Genres Charts | width="10"| | valign="top" width="434"|Grade This Movie |} Sponsored Links |} |} ''Conan the Conqueror'' The third film in the Conan trilogy was planned for 1987 to be titled Conan the Conqueror. The director was to be either Guy Hamilton or John Guillerman. However Arnold Schwarzenegger was committed to the film Predator and De Laurentiis's contract with the star had expired after his obligation to Red Sonja and Raw Deal and he wasn't keen to negotiate a new one. And so the third Conan movie sank into development hell. The script was eventually turned into Kull the Conqueror. See also *''Conan the Barbarian (film)'' *''Red Sonja'' *''Kull the Conqueror'' References External links * * * * cs:Ničitel Conan de:Conan der Zerstörer es:Conan el destructor fr:Conan le Destructeur id:Conan the Destroyer it:Conan il distruttore he:קונאן המשמיד nl:Conan the Destroyer ja:キング・オブ・デストロイヤー/コナンPART2 no:Conan ødeleggeren pl:Conan Niszczyciel (film) pt:Conan the Destroyer ru:Конан-разрушитель sr:Конан уништитељ sv:Conan förgöraren tr:Savaşçı Conan Category:1980s action films Category:1980s adventure films Category:1984 films Category:American action films Category:Conan the Barbarian Category:English-language films Category:Fantasy adventure films Category:Films based on the works of Robert E. Howard Category:Films directed by Richard Fleischer Category:Sword and sorcery films Category:American adventure films